Jarrod Davis Software Co.
Jarrod Davis Software Co. is an American small independent game development studios. its was founded and opened by Jarrod Davis from 1994. Primarily common was best known for the first game designed of Astro3D series for the formation designed Game engine as GameVision for DOS and windows, The company is being closed it down from 1999 and its spent assets was control panel dues to low account budget for financial problem that moved to company Perseity Entertainment, inc. Which was hidden company played by Jarrod Davis Software Company from result to Defunct indie game development studios. History 1994: Opened the company Jarrod Davis was formed and opening to indie game development studios labels company name: Jarrod Davis Software Co. The founding of the one personally as the game designer and developer of Jarrod Davis is an owned played company by Jarrod Davis Software Company. And its heading the location were to Old Town, FL USA. Jarrod Davis started his career of game development studios, Its handled by usually type Game designer, programmer, graphics, sound fx, game engine programming, code program and others. By fellowing to parent joint of developer and publisher with Xtreme Games, LLC. managed with new friends of Andre' LaMothe. Who having brought to Black Art of 3D Game Programming. 1995,97: Unfinished sound engine / Moved to new game project In 1995, Jarrod Davis began the new sound engine project of GameVision Digital Sound Toolkit. an actual of notable developed their the code programming for sound engineering to during in period works with written the Borland C++. An small groups to collaboration for JD Software members having any the 6 members. When the submitted is following of contribution type to Code programming, Sound engineering, Assistant programming, Graphics artist and music composers. The method established onto the hyped in developed to coding for sound game engine. The small demonstration of numbered he created to Demo 1,2 and 3 including to tech demo game project of Quest, An space shooter is previewed with game engine rendering digitally sizes efforts to sprites sheets match by panel movement of small animation whom to attempting technically as seed for another patch. Supposed they're tries written and programmed in still going on running test with code sound effects. And then sometimes later Jarrod put em in releases demo files on public for somewhere. While the developer is been lacked and faith is falling apart of sound game engineering. Dues to the unsuccessfully of game engine project. The rest of the game engine development crew was saved by the one programmer, assistant programming, code programmer, sound engineer, graphic artist and music composer. And the project being scrapped from the failure of technically difficulties for programming to hardware with sound digital. The next 1996. Jarrod Davis decided make rewritten on start over from the scratched is eventually the new game engine became the GameVision for DOS game engine. which were the re-designed for detailed by the developer crew is could only for the game designer is hyped by the standard for the design has it the project lead with create to new game project Astro3D. Xtreme Games, LLC. also was helped with Jarrod Davis Software Co. decided make to creating in the 3D asteroid games. The alpha version was running on the 3D space shooter style of Asteroid inspired from the original Atari games. The developer is designed from mentions is Starblazer 3D game engine previously the Rex Blade series. Jarrod managed with Adam prior of game designer is extended inhabitants to have truely with 3D rendering into 2D animation clips. After the built by the development team up of project Astro3D is correction designed for several is being later the released published with Xtreme Games, LLC. Which were being officially soon released platforms of PC Windows and DOS. 1997: First game designed In 1997. Jarrod Davis Software Co. was officially first game designed released in couples months of 1997. JD Software is moved onto the new game projects is having then codenamed is (Doomsday) an 2D space shooter idea was hype raised is even stuck into the development design and idea about the another of game designer. Jarrod Davis Software Co. properly to coding on the new genre modern style 2D fast paced, Just the another around from previous is unreleased of Game engine for sound engineering. It won't to be turned on is spokeperson for a logic and physical detailer of GameVision Engine 2.0. Even the game engine developer tried on the newest version written in the covered of GameVision Engine. Around the 1998. The lead members is getting suffered from the exhausted, bland is really tired ran into the programming is much spent to wastes goes for line-up the new version is never bring working anytimes in future planned some other then later is new year plans. The website of Jarrod Davis Software Co. was listed changing is RampZamp, Which were never having any published with Jarrod Davis Software Co. or even the RampZamp just created or developed the game produced. 1998: Break-up / Redesigned site At June 1998. Jarrod Davis Software Co. indicated for control panel offered on company conditions for changing any sites that day it really turned output sites. Lack its having been development crew was left the Jarrod Davis Software Co. will soon the Jarrod Davis tried to make re-designed on announced is visited mainpages was the last visited from guest user. The redesigned of sites has never been made and working. The subsequence that become decayed from casher flowed below to lower half. And ran into low energy by poorly operated studios to Jarrod Davis Software Co. And later the domain website has expired. 1999: Closure The company has laid off from studios, Jarrod Davis has left the company from Jarrod Davis Software Co. And after the weeks period. The company is being closed it down. And its hidden company played by Jarrod Davis Software Company. In 2000, Jarrod Davis was moved to new company as Perseity Entertainment, Inc. Legacy Since the Jarrod Davis Software Co. has been closed it down, Jarrod Davis keep archives and actives to Released their the internet and online game emulation to DOSBOX, Local download are also played to DOSBOX. Years later. James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming discovered to Jarrod Davis Software Co. article, archives, games, unreleased games whose to putting gamer and uploading contact to new Astro3D DOS game videos. Later that year, James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming launched to Astro3D Gamer groups collaboration joint by the members crew of gamers, They order to continued legacy with Jarrod Davis game developer authorized offered being new contact are running to gaming videos. Game Dev Tycoon was played as Jarrod Davis by based from the real-life history, James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming continued to new gaming contact different separate/ Games Games designed and developed * Astro3D Cancelled game * Doomsday * Quest: Invasion of Earth Alliance Game Engine Toolkit * GameVision Engine Unreleased Sound Toolkit * GameVision Digital Sound Toolkit Crew Development Team * Jarrod Davis (founder, opening / game designer, programmer, graphic design, sound fx) * Adam Karrera (co-founder / game designer) * Mike Johnson (graphic design) * C&M Studios (collaboration company of graphic art design) * James Sherbon (detail art) * Christi Davis (animation artist / special effect animator) * Xtreme Games, LLC (contribution of graphic design) * Chris Egerter (musician composer from Astro3D) * Alex Johnson (beta project testers) Former Team * Jarrod Davis (founder, opening / lead programmer / website design, graphic art) See also * Perseity Entertainment * JDS Games External links * Jarrod Davis Software Website at the wayback archive